


Butterfly Vivisection

by evelynrüstig (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bulgejobs, F/F, Furthest Ring, Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Game, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynr%C3%BCstig
Summary: With Lord English now defeated and the furthest ring being all but empty, Vriska Serket finds herself stranded in Paradox Space without a way home. Aradia Megido, in the meanwhile, spends a few years on the last dream bubble in existence, created just for her as a thanks from the horrorterrors for wiping out their only natural predator. Then, one day, Aradia receives an unexpected, but all too well-known infatuated visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author is a survivor of various traumas. This piece is a hyperbolic/symbolic rendition/projection of various mental/traumatic issues. No perpetuation or glorification of abuse and assault were intended in this work, as reflected by the uncompromisingly and explicitly agonized perspective of Aradia, whose perspective this story is written from. It was constructed in this way as a result of the author's personal dissatisfaction and general disgust with works in which this is not the case.
> 
> Edited by Tumblr user @phantasmagaric. Thank you!

**Vriska: Remem8er**

When the weapon activated, I finally realized my potential as the hero this story always needed. All along, it had been me who had led our group to victory, and nobody more than me. What point is there in being the hero if nobody is there to appreciate it, though? I've been stuck here alone for what might very well be sweeps, and I've given up on returning. The irons I had in the fire, the promises I made: none of them are of any use when stuck orbiting a black hole, probably forgotten by everyone.

The one comfort I have is my memory of his defeat. The dream bubble began to shatter, and he looked at me in disbelief, unwilling to believe that his time had come. No use. He had already lost.

Time?

For the first time since then, I think back, if only for just a little. The maid of time was always there too, throughout virtually all of my quest. From the beginning when we were rivals, up until the end when she seemed dedicated to fighting alongside me. Then again, knowing her, maybe instead of that she was just trying to usurp my position, like way back when she kicked me out of my own team. In spite of all of that, I would like to see her again. Why not. Might as well teach her a lesson. Maybe make out a little. It's been too long since either of these, and I am feeling…

It must have been several perigees since I have felt anything but this incredible hunger for, for...

I recognize the dream bubble the instant it enters my vision eightfold. Slowly, I drift towards it, old rivalries on my mind. It's time to put another iron in the fire.

* * *

**Aradia: Revisit**

This is certainly the last place I thought I’d never voluntarily visit before the game started. Now that everything has long been over, though, Vriska's hive is certainly intriguing. For a while I have been walking these stairs now, the tapping of my feet on the stone the only noise I have heard in a long time, so far up in this tower. Naturally I’m used to much longer periods of silence, though. For once the ignorance of the horrorterrors has worked out in my favor, with this bubble pleasantly devoid of the sun's scourge. Their reward for my efforts in defeating one of their only ‘natural’ predators is exactly the way it should be. Lost in thought, I finish my ascent, and encounter what could only be the door to her respiteblock. With the vaguest hint of trepidation, I open the door, and carefully tread in.

The room is littered with broken eight balls, yet her character sheets are still immaculately organized, and her octet is still arranged carefully on her desk, too. I had always known she was obsessed, but this certainly puts some things in perspective, while still raising more questions than it answers. I walk over to her desk, cradling her fluorite octet in my hand when I reach it.

Pacing around her room, I idly think back to the way things were. There was always a weird sense of purpose to everything she did, but I never quite figured out what her end goal was. Given my aspect I feel like I should know, but the amalgam of personae, the peculiarly transparent history of manipulation, and lastly this bizarrely chaotic room has me at a loss.

"Then we could go back to being friends again." Fragments of conversations I had long stopped thinking about trickle back into my mind. I find myself standing still in front of the drawing of her FLARP character, idly playing with the octet as I’m drawn back into the memories of that time. Things could be so different if I had been lucky enough to experience more moments of that sort of candor that she displayed that one time. Then again, she always had all the luck, and I have never had any in matters of relationships. Perhaps it comes with the aspect.

"Well, helloooooooo there!" Not a memory, this time. Improbable, but not enough to faze me.  
I don't bother turning around to reply. "Hello to you too."  
"Missed me?" I can only imagine the wide grin on her face.  
"Not really."  
"Well, I'm missing something of mine." She places a malicious, stilted emphasis on the final syllable.  
I raise my hand to my shoulder, careful not to drop any of the dice. "I believe you are talking about these." I retract my wings for dramatic effect, revealing the stones.  
"Observant. I've always liked that about you, Aradia! Although it does get in the way so terribly."  
I can't help but let out a chuckle. "Excuse me if I don't feel like giving them back just like that, though." Naturally she hasn't changed in the slightest. At least all I have to do is play along, make her feel like she's in charge, but make her fight a little. She never goes for the easy option.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard what I said." I lower the octet again, clasping it in my hands. "It's time for you to listen, for once."  
A growl. "I don't much feel like listening."  
"In that case—"  
"There's no need for you to be that much of a tease, you know. Doesn't suit you at all!"  
Perhaps it's best if I don't turn around.  
"If you're going to be that way, I might as well react in kind." A series of steps. "I'll show you just well what I feel like!"

A quick turn, a shove. My head banging against the wall, the octet scattering across the floor. I involuntarily close my eyes in pain. She fumbles to put my head into position, and I'm brought out of my daze by the sensation of her lips being planted firmly on mine. I try to protest but everything I say is muffled, my head, no, my entire body squeezed between hers and the wall behind me. Every time my attempts at speech are silenced, she only seems to become greedier, probing faster, deeper, doing her best to silence me. I jerk my head sideways, and gasp for air.  
"Vriska, what, just what are you doing?"  
The only response I get is her seizing my head with both hands, biting down on my lower lip as she roughly keeps me in place. I grunt out in pain, which only seems to prompt her to do it again. I taste blood in my mouth, and instinctively claw at her face, trying to fend her off. She catches my arms by the wrists, and pins them above my head. With my eyes still closed and my arms immobilized, I'm helpless to resist her taking me as she wants. When I open them, I'm met with a piercing, unyielding stare. I panic, and instincts take over. Even with blunter teeth, I still draw blood. Her grip on my body slacks, and I use my free arm to punch her in the gut. She stumbles backwards, giving me just a little room, and I use the split second of vulnerability to push her off me.

I stand there, breathing rapidly, vision blurry, the taste of iron still flooding my mouth. This isn't how I had envisioned my first kiss with a girl, and I glare angrily at Vriska, whose eyes are twitching back at me menacingly.  
"Frankly, you had almost more manners when you crippled Tavros." My mouth contorts and quivers, in equal parts fear and anger.  
A wicked grimace is painted across her face, although her eyes have stopped twitching now. "I have plenty manners," she says. "I make for quite the black lover, don't I?"  
Still reeling from what just happened, my head is filled with fog, and all I can do is stare blankly. "What do you mean?"  
"The black lover you've always wanted." She licks at her lower lip, lapping up the blood that I had spilled, and grins.  
I turn to try and run, my wings flapping out awkwardly, but my flight is stopped short by a tug on my left horn. "Vriska..."

The sting of her hand across my cheek stops my words short. "Admit it, Aradia." I try to reply, but I’m interrupted by pain shooting through my abdomen, making it hard to breathe. My knees buckle and with a quick jerk, she drags me onto my knees. I’m still wheezing, but I don’t think I would be able to say anything regardless. Nothing I can say could possibly satisfy her. On the ground like this, shards of eight balls piercing my outfit, her grasp on the horn keeping me firmly in place, I’m starting to panic. The pain in my guts is slowly giving way to an ever-encroaching feeling of sickness as my vision blurs. Even once I am still too overwhelmed to do anything but focus on heaving for air, waiting for her patience to fade entirely.

“Still as haughty as ever, hmmmmmmm?”  
I feel a finger being laid to rest on my lips.  
“I’m not as bad as you think I am, you know. In fact, I’m more than willing to make it easy for you.”  
She parts them surprisingly gently, and inserts it.  
“You don’t have a lot of experience, so I understand that it might be hard for you to reconcile our former platonic rivalry with your obvious black feelings. Look at you, you’re practically quivering! Hahahaha.”  
I knew that if I were to make a sound now, I would sound terribly pathetic. I wouldn’t come across as a kismesis, or even a regular rival. I would sound like her many victims must have, or worse, like one of these playthings from her ancestor’s journal. Don’t make a noise. Don’t move.  
“All you have to do is nod, and we can have some fun!”  
No. No. Lower your gaze. Look anywhere but up at her face, or I’ll crumble.  
“Aradia?"

It's already too late to brace myself once I see her hand in my peripheral vision. This next slap hurts even more than the last, with my head entirely fixed in place, unable to roll with the blow.  
"Are you even listening? I expect some respect, at the very least."  
I feel her nails dig into my sternum, and I hear an unexpectedly loud ripping sound. The chill of the Alternian night air alerts me to the fact that my chest is now partially bare.  
"You are still below me, you know. Quite literally, actually! Maybe you just need another reminder."  
Her nails drag down my breast, ending in a single point of excruciating pain as she pinches down hard.  
"In case you had forgotten, you're not the only one who reached god tier. This can take exactly as long as you feel the need to keep that pride of yours up. That horrid superiority. You're not in a position to judge me now, are you?"  
Ready to plead, beg, I look up to her. I get a glance of her face, something that looks like... tears? Then she looks down at me, notices me, and all it earns me is another slap.  
"Are you, Aradia?"  
She is resting her finger in my mouth again, probably hoping for me to finally acquiesce. Reprieve. Finally. Maybe if I wasn't so afraid, so overwhelmed, I could do something different, but in the end I just find myself gently sucking on her finger, longing for any sort of comfort. I close my eyes again, doing my best to disappear. Please let me disappear.

"...Good enough." When she unceremoniously removes her finger from my mouth, it feels like the cruellest thing she's done so far. A moment later, I feel something wet tracing slowly over my lips, but I can tell it's not her finger. It drags itself over my face. As it moves, I can feel that it is long, slimy, but when it is still I can feel just the tip teasing me. Once she takes another step forward, I can feel it pressed over my lips, as if I still needed to be hushed.  
"You're being awfully still, Aradia. You do know what's going on, don't you?"  
There is a vision at the edge of my mind which I am doing my best to ignore.  
"Not going to do anything? "  
A single ripple extends through it, tickling my lips.  
"Well, your loss."  
Its tip slithers up over my lower lip, curling, pressing at the entrance of my mouth. It is unexpectedly rough when moving quickly, and with a flick, my lips are levered apart, the tip nestling between them. I feel it undulating faster and faster now, and I start thinking. Vriska, she wouldn't... Would she? So quickly? I consider speaking out while I still can, but with my first attempt, my tongue briefly flicks across its porous, sweet tip, and she responds by pulling my head closer. My hands instinctively reach for the ground, but she is holding me in place, my head now at the base of her hips. Her bulge — the realization makes me yelp futilely — uncoils in my mouth and explores the back of my throat. I suppress a gag. She retracts my head just a little, but the rest of my mouth is still all filled up. Slime secretes from the entire surface of her bulge as it twists through my mouth, and try as I might to ignore it, it soon starts coagulating, sticking all the surface of my mouth. I open my mouth and try to force some of it out with my tongue.  
"Ewwwwwwww, you are getting my shoes filthy!"  
I quickly close my mouth, but I still get another slap across the face. The sting on my cheek, the mixture of clumped and fluid slime caking its inside as her bulge occasionally brushes past, the totality of sensations is making me feel dizzy. When she starts thrusting, it's almost an act of mercy. At least now it should be over soon. I tease her bulge with my tongue every time it goes in, funneling its secretions on top of my tongue so I can swallow it with relative ease. During the brief pause between a swallowing and another pumping motion, it feels rough, like an overly eager meowbeast's tongue. As I do more and more of the work she stops thrusting as hard, with the reflexive movements of her bulge taking over, seeking out my touches as I feel its pumping motions between my lips, on my carefully curled tongue. Her grunts of pleasure are almost reassuring to hear, almost allowing me to drift away. Every time she shivers in pleasure I can feel her pull at my horn painfully. Trying my best to ignore the pain, I start bobbing my head in time with the rhythm of her bulge, giving me more room to swallow.  
"See? Now that you've given me a chance you're getting quite into it, aren't you?"  
I am too busy attending to her needs to answer.  
"It's really good to finally be together again. Just us, nobody else!"  
I am even losing track of how long this miserable encounter has lasted, my first in so long. Her voice is the only I have heard in a long time now. I try to recall Terezi's, Tavros', anyone's, but my memory fails me. Just how long have I been in this place, all on my own? Even though I’ve tried to navigate the furthest ring, I end up back here no matter what. The others must be out there somewhere; but I just can't find them.

I can't even find a way out of this.

My cheeks feel wet, even with the trails of slime long having dried up. I must have started tearing up at some point. Not only is my tongue tired, but so is my head, my neck, and really, I’m exhausted altogether. I bow my head as all I do is suck at it pathetically, waiting for it to be over. Vriska grunts something irritated and sullen, but her words aren't reaching me. Then, gasps of pleasure, and slime floods my mouth. An unlucky final twitch of her bulge shovels a large pool of it into my throat, and I gag furiously, making my jaw slack and slime spill out. Vriska is finally retracting from my mouth, her bulge now writhing against my face instead. The slime covers all of it, even wiping away the traces of my dried tears. At least I still have my eyes closed.

It takes me a second to realize that the painful jerk on top of my head is coming from my horn. I scramble to extend my left leg. Once barely standing on my left leg I teeter to the right, held up standing only by my horn as Vriska pulls it up further, and it feels as if it will be twisted off my head. My right leg spasms into position frantically, but Vriska is now forcing me to stand on my toes, twisting my horn to the back, making me look right in her eyes. As much as I had hoped to see a hint of despondence again, perhaps with a desperate hope that I could make things right somehow, it's gone now. Her fangs clatter subtly against her lower teeth, and her sevenfold eye twitches wildly before fixing itself on me again. My mind fogs up with hatred as she tries to probe my mind. As I close my eyes in fear I feel a hint of sadness, mingling in with the contempt, and soon I'm in tears again. Once I open my eyes, it's gone, and I am met with a growl that makes me whimper and wobble on my increasingly strained toes. The words 'heroic' and 'just' flutter through my head, but no, oh, no. No. This is even worse.

After a burst of quick, ragged breathing, Vriska inhales raggedly, looking as if she's about to burst. "What's your deal?"  
When she now finally, finally releases my horn I attempt to compose myself, but before I can do so she shoves me hard, back onto the floor. Just as I start scrambling backwards she has already pounced on me, leaving me pinned by my wings, as she sits atop me straddling my stomach. She isn’t making any attempt to let me breathe in the slightest.  
"Isn't that how traveling the furthest ring works?" Her voice trails off towards the end of the sentence. "You end up at common points?"  
"What do you mean?" With even my breathing at her mercy, I sound weaker than ever before.  
"That's what you told us, you end up at common points in your memory, that's why you're here!"  
I do my best to keep a calm voice under the circumstances. "This isn't a common memory."  
She raises an eyebrow. "No?"  
"To begin with, neither of us is dreaming or dead."  
Suddenly I remember my own death, and then what Vriska looked like as I left her dying. Vriska bares a fang, as if these memories returned to her as well.  
"It's yours, I have never been here."  
"So all of this meant nothing, then?"  
"That's not—"  
"Is this your revenge, then? Leading me on, then betraying me like that?"  
I feel her nails dig into my wings, and I can't manage to find the focus to utter a single word.  
"Do you hate me that much to betray me, to leave me, over and over again?"  
I call out her name one last time.  
"No, if you did you would've at least tried for a decent pail."  
Just like that, I can breathe again, but then she settles down onto my thighs.  
"Maybe I need to help some other childishly weak grub pupate?"  
She takes her right hand off my wing, and seizes the tatters around my exposed breast. I throw my head back, doing my best to ignore what's going to happen.

Her nails dig into my flesh  
Carving a crude line  
All the way down  
Excruciatingly slowly

Another gust of wind blows through the room, and I know I've been stripped of my cocoon, my body shivering as Vriska deftly spreads the bisected parts of my robes apart. I tense up, balling my fists, refusing to acknowledge what just happened.

She's laughing that laugh of hers now, the one she makes when she feels in power, when she knows she has won. I quiver, my body betraying my fear in spite of my efforts. Soon I hear laugh getting interrupted by a choke in her voice. Perhaps I'm the only person in Paradox Space who has ever heard it stop like that.

As soon as I feel her lift off me, I roll on my side and curl up, trying to shield myself. I try my best not to cry, not to show any reaction, but soon I'm sobbing again anyway. The slime on my face is beginning to dry up, and I finally have the time to just writhe in pain for a while, doing my best to ignore the feeling of the shards on the floor reminding me of where I am.

I am brought out of my daze when I hear the door slam shut, and I feel more alone than ever.


End file.
